Sweet Spice
by animefunlover23-bree
Summary: Mayumi Aoki age 16 has just moved into the day class dorms and is starting her first day at cross academy tommorow. But that night the night class smell something better than yukis blood and will continue until someone finds who the smell comes from and if they can stop Mayumi from cutting herself.Who will find it first? Is there more to this than just cutting?
1. night of sweet blood chapter 1

**hola! So this is my second fanfic :3 hope you read my first if you like bleach i do not own vampire knight exuse my suckish grammar and spelling and pleeeaaaseee review! :3 lets get this show on the road! i only watched vampire knight not guilty yet!**

**Chapter 1  
Night of sweet blood**

"And heeeerrreee is your dorm! I hope you like it!" the head master yelled I looked at him prancing around "um sorry but I forgot your name…" he froze and went into a pity corner "I-its Kaien Cross" he mumbled "oh um thank you" I said this guy is weird but for some reason he looks comfy…

"If you need any help you can go to my little Yuki! She's the school prefect" he said immediately getting up and prancing around. "Yea… um by" I said his face pouted "by". He walked out closing the door behind him leaving me alone for I had no roommate and it was night time. Head master cross had explained on my way up the stairs that no day class student is allowed out after evening that's when the night class begins. As you can guess I'm in the day class and it was very annoying to hear the girls squealing and fainting about the night class like "he's so beautiful! Blah blah blah" "I wish I were in the night class blah blah blah" it's all so annoying I mean how are these night classers? I laid down on my bed it was currently 10:00pm and tomorrow will be my first day at cross academy my name is Mayumi Aoki age 16, I have long curly lavender hair which is parted to the left, my skin complexion is very pale and I have mint green eyes. A lot of people made fun of me due to my ghost skin and weird eyes making me transfer schools. I do have this one problem I don't do it 'cause of bullying just 'cause its fun and that it feels great. Cutting my skin, of course I'm not stupid enough to flaunt it but the only thing I cut is my left arm causing a very huge dilemma when it's hot as hell and I really hate the heat.

And so back to where I am now during that self explanatory time I changed into my long pajamas I brought out my well sterilized kitty cat shaped scissors, what? Just 'cause I cut doesn't mean I'm going to have black plain old devises, nah I like to spice things up. I pressed at my shoulder of course it was cold, and then I cut and a little deep making blood seep slowly out. I smiled and went to sleep with ease.  
**Author speaking **

Aido was with the rest of the night class getting lectured by that grubby man with an eye patch. When it him and probably the rest of the night class as well that sweet scent. The whole class turned and looked out the window which faced the girls' day class dorms (along with the boys). Kanames' eyebrows twitched it had been a long time since they smelled fresh blood out likes this. The tension grew heavy "who's is that, I like it" said Rima Toya, the grip on her umbrella handle was enough to break a man arm. Senri Shiki also was curious and looked up at Kaname who was still in distress. "I don't know" he said. "Don't worry Yuki and Zero are probably already on it" said the teacher who already seemed to know what was happening. Aido kept staring at the window "it smells so sweet, it smells better than Yukis" Aido said.

_Creak_

The window that Aido was once staring at had cracked all eyes had turned to Kaname "Master Kaname forgi-" before Aido could finish his sentence Kaname held up his hand "No forgive me" he said pausing and looking back out the window "It seems the truth has upset me" he said.

Although they may not have known it bust that sweet scent was imitating from Mayumi Aoki s' bleeding shoulder and still will be for a long time unless someone finds the source and to her disadvantage no one could tell what would happen when that day comes and surely it will because Mayumis' blood unknowingly is on the top of every night class students suck list.

Zero and Yuki were running around the campus guarding and searching making sure that no girl had fallen and scrapped their knee (yet again) and also to make sure no vampire had found that girl. The smell still lingered in Zeros nose and the air and he ever so desperately wanted to taste it Yuki could see the hunger that laid in his eyes. "Come with me!" Yuki said taking his hand and dragging him away from the dormitory.  
They had arrived at the horse stables "Yuki what are you doing we need to stay on high alert what if-"  
"Idiot shut up!" she yelled interrupting him "how can you work with an empty stomach with a grand platter in air!" she said pouting reveling her neck. Let the feast begin.

The night class tension was fading whoever's bleeding had finally stopped although on the outside most of them rejoiced on the inside they all cried out "why!?". Suddenly an aroma filled the air this one sweet and strong but not as hypnotizing as the other scent Kanames' head snapped up "Yuki!" he said in surprise in a flash he ran out of the room.

**Next morning **

Mayumi Aoki woke up with a smile. That was the best sleep she had ever had. Sliding off her bed she grabbed a towel and headed in the shower bringing along her new uniform. Mayumis' best night had unfortunately been the night class worst ,with the mixture of Yukis' and the strangers' blood everyone was at the edge of their seat and had finished half a pack of their blood tablets. Kaname had met with the head master to discuss this but even he was clueless onto whom it belonged to most of the night class said it smelled like O NEGATIVE but there were many students with similar blood and they couldn't just simply go cutting the students and seeing if it smelled right (although if it were up to the night class they would).

Mayumi stepped out of the bathroom hair dry in her new uniform and it was long sleeved! She very much liked it. Walking out with a messenger bag holding a pen and book (and the kitty cat scissors) she made her way to the school. She was enjoying this day as well there was not much sun and it was cold. Now about Mayumis shoulder it was simply wrapped the bandages clean and the cut itself not bleeding. Mayumi was now at the fountain and admired its beauty to her right was a group of girls obviously all wearing to much makeup there were 4 of them each with blond hair. "Hey you" one yelled at Mayumi, Mayumi looked up and realized that these girls must be the popular ones "What do you think you're doing here haven't you heard that this is our spot?" said one with blond curly hair, she said penetrating Mayumi with sharp blue eyes "Akemi-Chan the poor girls new why don't we just make it clear" said one girl with short blond hair and brown hair. The girl named Akemi smiled and walked over and grabbed Mayumis' collar pulling her close "this is our spo- wow when I get a good look at ya your pretty good ya got a good chest too" Akemi frowned then smiled an awful bitch smile "hey girls this bitch trying to steal our night class just look at her" she said throwing Mayumi to the ground. Mayumi was use to this and wasn't even frightened but one thing that confused her was that they were picking on her 'cause of her beauty? That's a new one.

The girls came over to Mayumi hovering over her, Akemi turned to the girl with short blond hair "Do me a favor Emi teach her a lesson" the girl named Emi gave a somewhat sad look for a split second then smiled up at Akemi "of course!" she said confidently advancing toward Mayumi she lifted her foot and swung down. Now let me tell you all her life Mayumi has been in fights. In a split second Mayumi grabbed her scissors out of her bag and stabbed Emis' foot.  
"AHHHH!" Emi screamed in agony as Mayumi took out the scissor and stood up. Emi fell to the floor holding her foot. Akemi and the two girls behind her backed away eyes wide with terror "who's next?" Mayumi asked while swinging the scissors. The girls squealed in terror and ran away, sighing Mayumi put her scissors back in her bag and looked at Emi. "Well well, look what you did new girl" said a voice Mayumi looked up and turned around to see where the voice came from. There in front of her was a boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Mayumi could easily recognize the uniform from what she had been told he was part of the night class. "Who are you?" Mayumi asked the boy "Aido Hanabusa, night class" part of her wanted to know why he was out at this time but she really wanted to go to class. "Here since this is the night class problem you take her to the nurse" Mayumi said walking away Aido gawked at her "Wait just a minute! Why me" he yelled, Mayumi stopped walking and faced him "because of your guys so called beauty (quotations) she's hurt you guys aren't even that pretty" she said picking up Emi and handing her over to Aido. He groaned "fine" he said while taking Emi out of Mayumis arms. During that passing over Adios' middle finger slashed Mayumis hand. Mayumi didn't react with pain she just looked at her hand "you cut my hand" she said bluntly looking up at him their eyes locking with each other. Then that's when the sweet smell hit him and it was imitating from her.

**hope you liked it it depends if i get a follow or review if i update or not i just had this idea on my mind for a while bonjour!  
-bree :)**


	2. night of memories chapter 2

**so people liked it wow! i was very happy and as i said i will update i did change the charecther list and summary 'cause i forgot something. and i thank the reviewers and their advice i do welcome constructive critisism (not to harsh please) and of course i welcome reviews. so lets get this show on the road. please excuse my suckish spelling and grammar.  
i do not own Vampire knight**

**chapter 2  
****Night of memories**

Aido froze and looked over to her hand. The blood seeped out slowly like sap but it was slick like silk, but Aido suddenly wasn't concerned about looks his mind was hard wired to find out its taste. Aidos hand reached out for Mayumis wrist, Mayumi gazed into Aidos blue eyes, they lingered something that she liked. That same look was all over Emis face and has never crept onto Mayumis face once since that day… it was pain. Mayumi easily recognized it and she liked it and wanted more of it.

Mayumi suddenly pulled her hand away and a shadow of a smirk played her lips "I-  
"hate it?" Mayumi asked holding up her hand. Aidos face turned upset and Mayumis shadow disappeared all she wanted was that look again.  
_'Hate? Why? Why must I desire this so much'_ Aido thought while frowning "I love it" Mayumi said. In a swift movement she brought up the scissors to her hand and cut another spot. Aidos eyes went wide "are you stupid?! You could get an infection dumbass" Aido yelled at her but meanwhile Mayumi was staring at Aido again. Without notice Aidos eyes still lingered at her hand, no the blood which he so desperately longed for. At that moment Mayumi realized just how greedy she was. The scissor was pushed deeper into Mayumis hand by Mayumi herself.

_Flash  
_In a flash Aido was in front of her Emi was on the floor staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Mayumis scissors was pulled out of the cut roughly and thrown to the floor. "No more. Please" Aido said looking into Mayumis mint eyes and although his words were demanding Mayumi could clearly hear the plead and begging behind him.

"Pathe-  
"You freak!" Emi yelled from the floor cutting off Mayumis words. "Do you want me to kill you?" Mayumi said bluntly at those words Aido snapped out of his trance picking up Emi like a princess swiftly "You won't lay a finger on her" he said boldly not that he cared what happened to her but still he had to protect his reputation and get out of there he was doing everything he could not to go over there and drink it all up. "You will regret this!" he said running off to the nurse "heh" Mayumi laughed "this is going to be fun" she said smiling.

"Hello I am Mayumi Aoki the new transfer" Mayumi said in front of the class, it was short and to the point. Sadly the teacher insisted on "What do you like to do?" asked the teacher "I don't want to say" Mayumi said looking around; she could see Akemi and the other two blonds in the back looking fearful of her. "What's a kid like her doing here heh she probably likes to play with dolls" sneered someone; Mayumi looked up to see who the voice belonged to. She found it was a boy with short spiky red hair and one pierced ear, a group of kids around him who looked just as pitiful began to snicker. Mayumi moved the comment aside. "Katsou! Be respectful" yelled the teacher she sighed and looked over at Mayumi and no matter how hard she tried she just had to admit the child was very petite. "I will be your teacher Ms. Suzuki, I am very sorry but you will have to sit next to Katsou" said Ms. Suzuki. Mayumi did not mind, not really. So she climbed the first step and sat right beside Katsou to his left. He groaned "is there a problem?" Mayumi asked bluntly "Yea, Why do I get stuck babysitting the little bitch?!" Katsou asked loudly, Ms. Suzuki gasped "Katsou detention after school! Don't you dare skip?" Ms. Suzuki yelled. Katsou groaned again and shot Mayumi a death glare.

The class continued on and Katsous hatred grew for Mayumi but he also realized how darn sexy she is. Certainly better than Akemi his girlfriend, she was smart too the way she easily answered the test prep literacy questions somewhat amazed him.

_Ring_

Mayumi stood up and walked past Katsou and he breathed in her peppermint scent. Mayumi stopped and turned around "What dafuq are you doing get out of the way?" Katsou asked annoyed "you are a nuisance don't ever talk about me again" Mayumi said and simply left. Mayumi had enjoyed this class and was very much looking forward to it again.

Mayumis day continued so and she learned she enjoyed her classes' even math. She had remained quiet and kept to herself, nobody had bothered to get to know her and Mayumi thought this was the best day of her life. One thing really kept on her mind though, that luxurious look that found its way on Aido, she had to see it again, and she knew how.  
_Ring  
_The last bell rand and Mayumi stood up "hey do you need help getting back to the dorms?" asked a girl next to her "No, bye Cross-san" Mayumi said getting up and leaving. Yuki Cross stood up and watched the girl her eyes landed on her hand where a deep gash lay "hey what's that?" Yuki said reaching for Mayumis sleeve, Mayumi turned around and saw what Yuki was reaching for she retracted her hand instead of grabbing Mayumis hand Yuki grabbed Mayumis sleeve and pulled it up. That must have been the most emotions Mayumi has shown today, with Mayumis free hand she punched Yuki Cross in the face and ran away with tears in her eyes, she wasn't crying for what she had just done to the poor girl but the action on which Yuki Cross was just the opposite of what happened on that night.

She ran out of the school and took a shaky breath.  
_"I didn't ask I'm just doing" he said while stripping her. "Get the fuck off!"  
_

"No!" Mayumi yelled getting out of her trance, Mayumi blinked a couple of times and realized where she was, in front of the school luckily nobody was out. Mayumi immediately composed herself and pulled down her sleeve. Looking down she quietly walked back to the dorms.

"Yuki! Are you ok?!" Zero yelled while running over to the now on the floor Yuki. Yuki sat up and looked up at Zero "I'm fine, just a little surprised" Yuki said laughing her face suddenly got serious "that girl her arm" she began "Yea what a punch your bleeding" Zero said calmly with a laugh. Yuki felt something trail down her face but she disregarded that "No her arm has multiple cuts and scars. I think I know what happened last night" Yuki said seriously locking her gaze with Zero. Zeros face hardened "do you think she's one of those?" he asked, Yuki nodded and replied "Yes and at a place like this it can't be good, we need to find her!" Yuki said getting up "Wait! First we need to get you to the nurse and second the head master needs to know first" Zero said while stopping her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
And so they went.

Mayumi slammed the door behind her and began to pant.  
_"No" he said while sucking her neck Mayumi cried out and to her dismay legs turned to jelly due to the pleasure. He squeezed one of her arms making one of the cuts bleed he then bit her neck and began to suck at her neck._

"NO!" Mayumi screamed tears streaming her eyes she feel to the floor her hands grabbing her head.  
_his hand roamed at her chest  
*squeeze  
"ah!"_

All memories began to flood back to Mayumis mind like a wave and then she drowned in blackness.

**3 hours later**

"Father who is Mayumi Aoki" Yuki Cross asked seriously "The new transfer" head master Cross said not turning to face his daughter as he gazed out the window. "Her arm" Zero said calmly, Kaien Cross sighed at this and shook his head "I was afraid you would find out"

Mayumi stirred from the floor and went to the bathroom and washed her face.

"In her past she was raped" Kaien Cross explained "Why did you put her in this school if you knew about her problem" Zero asked "Because her rapier was a vampire" Kaien Cross said. Yuki eyes widened "That's even worse why would you torment her" she yelled

Mayumi jumped out her window and made her way to the fountain Katsou following quietly behind her.

"So she can confront her rapist" Kaien Cross said Yukis eyes widened, Zero in the same state stepped up "Who was it?!" Zero yelled. Kaien fell silent and turned around "Senri Shiki".

Senri Shiki sat in class he remembered that scent of course but of course he didn't want to say so because when he first smelled it an incredible wave of guilt hit him. He was at a young rebellious age, they were but very young.

"Why is he still here then?!" Yuki yelled. "They were both very young when it happened eleven or so, he is deeply sorry for it so everyone basically forgot about it" Kaien looked Yuki in the eyes "You mustn't tell anyone of this they were best friends".

Mayumi looked up at the starry night; she remembered that night very well. But she didn't hate Shiki for it; it just scared her that it would happen again.

'_Shiki' _

Mayumi did somewhat miss those days where they would play tag but  
_"you taste so good" Shiki murmured backing away from Mayumi "Mayumi" Shiki said reaching out, she slapped his hand away "I didn't want to play that game" Mayumi sniffled getting up. "I hate you Shiki-kun!"_ _Mayumi yelled running away "you said kun…after what I did…" tears formed in Shikis eyes "forgive me Mayumi"_

"Gottcha" Katsou said Mayumi immediately recognized the voice but it was too late. Katsou grabbed Mayumis left arm and twisted it to her back. This pain was new to Mayumi "AHH!" she screamed between the strain in Mayumis arm muscles and the way he squeezed her cuts it was too much. "l-let go" Mayumi begged "Aw I never thought I'd see an emotion on this face" Katsou said "but no" he said squeezing harder. "I'm going to make you pay for detention"  
Out of her sleeve leaked blood

Aido was sitting in class gazing out the window when the smell hit him again he quickly stood up along with Shiki. Aido was confused at first but he quickly disregarded it and ran out, he needed to do something. Shiki also ran out his eyes filled with sorrow the two men were doing separate things one an apology the other had no clue but both were tied because their main objective was Mayumi.

Mayumi threw a punch at Katsou but he easily grabbed it and brought both her hands behind her back._ Click._ Katsou let go but Mayumi was still bound by different hands, cuffs. She backed away to be meet by the fountain. "Now let's begin" Katsou said advancing Mayumi and she was scared, Mayumi didn't care if he were to hurt her again she had basically gotten accustomed to it but scared that IT might happen again.  
"Leave" said a voice Mayumi looked up desperately to pout. _'If I get rescued by him'_ Mayumi thought while looking at Aido "Leave and don't come near Mayumi again" said another voice and out of the shadows came Shiki.

**i hope you liked it please tell me what you think!**

**-bree**


	3. night of massacre chapter 3

**dear readers, i have to thank people who reviewed and followed my story which is now 7! I will continue this obviously and i am gratefull for when you review it always makes me happy! So once again thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

**so lets get this show on the road! Please excuse my suckish spelling and grammer and i do not own vampire knight for if i did i would go make my fanfic apart of the anime thank you!  
-bree**

**Chapter 3  
Night of Massacre **

"_Let go" she whispered tired out  
"are you denying you like it" he responded bluntly Mayumi stopped her squirming and looked into his eyes with tears "I can't then I would be lying…" Shiki looked down at her with thoughtful eyes "you must be thirsty drink" he said cutting his wrist and bringing it to her mouth without argue she drank. _

Mayumi froze her heart racing and the loudspeaker for it played in her ears. Katsou froze; the night class is interrupting _him_. His mind scrambled with thoughts but he settled on one _'how dare these bastards'_. What Katsou didn't know was that was the worst he could think. "You fuckers mind your own business" he sneered closing the distance between him and Mayumi grabbing her wrist "What I do with her aint any of your pompous asses business" Katsou squeezed Mayumis wrist. Mayumi looked into Katsous eyes he had this look that she absolutely despised, it was something that made the air sour and the sky dark it was foul and sinister and although Mayumi knew exactly how to describe it. Disgusting.

She lost interest in this fast "let go" she said bluntly. Katsou looked down at her face it lacked fear it lacked that pain he saw earlier, it lacked submission and servitude, in his eyes Mayumi looked better than him and he would not let that happen. With Katsous free hand he grabbed her neck and brought her body in front of his letting go of her wrist in a swift moment he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Shiki snarled and was about to charge when Katsou did something unforgivable. Mayumis eyes widened as Katsous tongue moved inside her mouth as his surprisingly soft lips pressed against hers and when he finally broke it he bit her bottom lip holding it there then applying pressure to the bite, causing Mayumi to whimper, Katsou to smile and Aido having the weirdest reaction.

A slight squeezing sensation pulled at Aidos heart. Part of his mind yelled for Katsou to let go of _his_ Mayumi the other half was enjoying the look in her eyes. It was pain mixed with a hint of lust- _'does she enjoy this is she a masochist?' _somehow Aido wouldn't be surprised if she was and he enjoyed that side of her and wanted to see more. That is what he thought until he smelled it.

Katsou heard her whimper once more and bit harder tasting the blood. He felt something grip his shoulder he broke the kiss looking at a dazed and confused Mayumi. Suddenly an infuriating feeling filled Mayumi and it showed on her face "I will kill you…" Mayumi said gravely.  
Mayumi grabbed Katsous shirt and lifted his body off the ground "DIE!" she flipped him behind her slamming him to the ground face first.

By now Shikis hold on Katsous shoulder had been released and he stood still in surprise looking at the blood splattering the floor around Katsou. Mayumi still had her façade but inside she was jumping screaming on how to kill the bastard. Mayumi walked over to him and kicked him to roll over, Mayumi didn't kick that hard but surprisingly Katsou slammed into the fountains bricks cracking the wall and Katsous head. Katsou screamed and held his head in agony the pain on which he was feeling was unbearable and his vision was covered in black spots. Mayumi grinned wickedly at his grin the sadistic part of her was taking over and quick Mayumi was filled with adrenaline she ran up to him and jumped high up. When she felt herself drop she brought her foot up and brought it down making contact with Katsous rib cage.  
_**Crack!**_

The noise split through the air letting everyone know what just happened. "Stop this at once!" a voice yelled, Mayumi turned around to see Yuki Cross holding her weapon Airtimes and Zero Kiryu next to her holding his gun Bloody Rose. Mayumi moved away from Katsou blood trailing her path. Shiki finally broke the trance with a quick step he walked in front of Mayumi who was looking down "you need to go back to your dorms" he said putting her arm on her shoulder  
_**grab**_

"Why the fun just began" Mayumi said looking up her face holding the normal façade but her mint eyes glowing a red. Pushing Shiki aside she stepped up "Come at me school prefect" She said bluntly eyes still glowing. Yukis eyes widened Headmaster Cross did_ not _mention that she was a vampire. With no sense Yuki charged.

Kaien Cross sat in his office cooking a fish "I feel like I'm forgetting- uh oh!" Kaien sprang up cutting himself off "Don't worry Yuki daddy's coming!" he said jumping out of the window.

Mayumi pushed Artemis aside with ease and punched Yuki in the gut. In a swift movement Mayumi grabbed Yukis weapon and hit her in the head with it. Aido stood and starred _'aw crap! Kanames going to kill me!'_ Groaning Aido reluctantly froze Mayumis feet to the ground. "Huh?" Mayumi looked down in curiosity, she knew it was December but it was the beginning of the month could this be any possible worst timing. Shiki swiftly moved in front of Mayumi and put his hand in front of her eyes "sleep" he said. Mayumis eyes rolled back and closed, the ice broke and she fell into Shikis arms. Aido walked next to Shiki.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIII!"All eyes looked back  
_**fwosh!**_

Aido and Shikis hair blew behind them they both turned around to see Yuki in Kaiens arms. "Crap" Aido said, Kaien stood up and gritted his teeth a dangerous vibe emanating from him "You!" He growled pointing luckily at Zero. Kaien stomped up to him with Yuki in his arms "You want to be Yukis man right?!" he yelled smacking the back of the boys head "Take her and if you really want her you will assure she won't get hurt again!" he growled handing over the limp body of Yuki. Zero took it "Now take her to the nurse!" he yelled.

A few minutes passed and when Kaien was sure that Zero was gone he faced Shiki and Aido "Aido take Katsou to the nurse also Shiki we need to talk" Kaien turned away and headed back to the office Shiki followed.

Aido looked at the pitiful being that lay on the infirmary bed. Aido truly hated him but then thanked him he liked that side of Mayumi and wanted to see more.

"She now has awakened as a vampire" Kaien Cross said looking out the window "What do we do?" Shiki asked concerned "Put her in the Night class"  
"bu-  
"This is my decision you must tell her what she has become and she WILL be put in the night class you saw what happened to Yuki and she can do worse. Apparently to the nurse Katsou is in a coma and has five broken ribs, I believe in passivism and if you wish for her to remain here I will take the necessary pre cautions' so no further day class students will be hurt" Kaien said sternly. Shiki gritted his teeth and walked out. He knew this was better for Mayumi but would she be able to stand looking at his face every night?

Mayumi awoke in her dorm room. She was unsure of what to think of Shikis appearance and the thought of not knowing was infuriating. Mayumi tried to push the thought aside but it kept pestering her kept crawling its way to her thoughts. Mayumi had enough she took out her kitty cat scissors and sliced she didn't know particularly where she slice but it was somewhere. A very sharp pain came from her wrist which she invited and loved then realization hit her. She cut her wrist she was going to die.

Aido watched the red headed teenager and felt a ping of guilt when the nurse asked rather rudely "Why didn't you stop her?" and when he gave no reply the nurse stomped off in madness. Apparently luck was on his side because the nurse said he was slowly waking up due to the small mumbles and since it was _his _fault she put him in charge of contacting her if he wakes. Katsou turned slightly "Ma-Mayumi dumb cunt" Aidos eyes filled with anger at his words and he was about to make five broken bones six when he stopped. _'Why am I angry? She's nothing to me' _he gritted his teeth and then he smelled her. Mayumis blood and it was stronger now it came out faster. Without thought he ran to the girls' dormitory when he had reached it he climbed through her window to find her laid on her bed, blood pouring out of her right wrist and in her left hand a pair of kitty cat shaped scissors. "Baka!" he yelled jumping in he got on her bed hovering over her. Mayumi tried sitting up and Aido saw the struggle in her eyes but she immediately gave up. Aido looked at her wrist and around where it laid was a very big puddle. He took her wrist gently and brought it to his mouth _'why why?! Why am I doing this for her' _he thought to himself. Aido then licked the cut letting the thick saliva cover the wound, almost immediately the wound closed. Aido looked down at Mayumi she was so hot. Her lavender hair spread out around the bed her mint eyes half closed dazed and the blush on her pale skin. A new sensation pulled at Aido and instinct took over. Mayumis eyes slightly widened as Aidos lips pressed against hers and she felt her face blush more. Something Mayumi could not describe filled her it was warm it was wet and she wanted more but blackness slowly took over  
'_No I like this I want more no…'_

Aido broke away to see Mayumis eyes closed, cheeks a dark red and mouth slightly parted. Aido smiled she was adorable weak and now since she is she definantly needs more protection than that Katsou fool. Aido lay beside her where the pool of blood wasn't and went to sleep right there and then on her chest.

**did you like?! i hope you did i had fun writting it actually not really i'm really tired 'cause im sick and have a mind boggiling head ache but i was bored out of my damn mind and i really didn't want to hallucinate so i started to type! so have a good week and foutof jullyyyy saying this pre-advance cause god knows when i'll update! so please review pppllllleeeeeaaaassssee!**

**-bree :3**


	4. morning of decrepit chapter 4

**well well here is chapter 4 I am so darn happy that there are people that like this story sorry if the last chapter was boring if it wasn't hooray if it was i'd gladly make it better with help of your critisim!  
So lets get this show on the road :)  
-I do not own Vampire knight  
-Please excuse my suckish spelling and grammer  
-Hope you like!**

**Sweet spice chapter 4  
Morning of Decrepit **

It was an intercut design of Sorrow and pleasure that surged within Mayumis body. The vines of something new she had never felt before filled her. Mayumi may not have knew it but her body liked Aidos kiss his lick so much more better than the feeling of anything cutting her skin and she didn't know why. Sadly that dilemma had come to fill her dreams with his hands touching her in places she wouldn't be caught dead him touching, usually the thought of someone just touching her made her revolt but her mind told her something else. What was it? Did she desire him or just his touch?

Mayumi groaned, just thinking about it made her stress (and somewhat get turned on).  
But that's not how Aido interpreted so as he got up to find where his hand was. To his confusion his hand had weirdly placed itself on her leg no her inner thigh just under the hem of her skirt. That at first confused him but when he sat up and removed his, rather cold, hand she had groaned. Did she like that? He was just too lost in thought to find it was a coincidence.

But he didn't know that. With guilt and embarrassment filling him he put his hand back to the original spot with no mind backing his actions. Mayumi stirred out of sleep to feel something it was cold but not hard it was soft and it filled her body with chills. Mayumis face and body blushed providing a temporary heat. In Aidos view he saw her blush giving him a little excitement and without mind (again) his hand slid up a bit more just feeling the fabric of her cotton underwear. Aidos face looked down on Mayumis face with curiosity… No girl had ever struck him in such a daze before except for maybe Yuki Cross and dear got he was semi grateful he found someone else who did so he really did not want to be going after Yuki especially since she BELONGED to Kaname, she was like his pet a rather disobedient one but still a pet.

Mayumis face blushed more as she was almost to the brink of being awake. Aido saw this his excitement grew and he felt his little control slip he pushed up on her sensitive spot. Mayumi woke with a start a freezing sensation was being forced upon her and the only heat she was finding was between her legs exactly where the freezing was starting. Aido felt Mayumi shiver and that one action made him wrap his arms around her body Ice slowly forming around the two. Aido had an idea of what he was doing he had read so in books and had semi-experimented so on other girls. But Mayumi was no _other girl_ she was very different. Aido pinched inner thigh softly getting the respond of a moan of pleasure and this time Aido was right. Mayumi did enjoy that little pinch and wanted more, excitement enticed her waking her fully. Mayumi pushed Aido down onto the bed straddling over him she kissed him hungrily and although they had both just woken up their mouths seemed to still maintain the taste of mint and candy canes.

Mayumi didn't know exactly what she was doing and although her face still held the same façade her body roared and acted off of lust. No exaggeration was put into so, for vines wrapped Aidos arms and strapped him down and held him to the bed.

Aidos eyes snapped open "ho-" Aido began but his eyes quickly lowered as he felt himself losing and sub coming to the feeling of barely being able to move. Mayumi felt his body limp underneath her she then looked up to see vines wrapped tightly around his arms. Confusion quickly filled her mind but her face stayed the same "Get off of him" she commanded and to her surprise they dissolved to a crystal sand.

Aido sat up with Mayumi on his lap "What was that?" he asked annoyance riding his question. Mayumi looked away and shrugged "I need to get to class" she said getting off of him and to the window. Mayumi pulled back the curtain to be met with the sun. Mayumi felt extremely Uncomfterbel with the encounter, yes although Mayumi always hated the sun and yes it was winter and there was little but still there, her reaction was a mystery even to her. The sun on which awoke people made her feel tired and stressed.

Aido had noticed this and his eyes widened with shock. _'That would explain why she so damn freakishly strong but when had she been turned into one of us?' _Aido thought, he settled on one thing he would just have to find out himself. Aido got up and closed the curtain blind "Mayumi how'd that make you feel?" he asked seriously in front of her "Why do you care?" she responded bluntly Aidos eyebrow twitched "'Cause you might be like me then" he said with an exasperated sigh. Mayumi looked at him '_this him is boring'_ she thought but finally answered "Tired". Aido sighed and ran his fingers through his hair he locked eyes with her "Watch me ok and follow your instinct" He spoke as he held up his wrist. Mayumi nodded and watched as he brought up his index finger to his wrist and surprisingly with ease cut it making Scarlet blood drip out- A fire erupted in Mayumis throat her face strained _'follow your instinct'_ Aidos voice echoed in her head. The vines shot out from her and hit the bed power surging through it. The bed slowly eroded and with a flash exploded into crystal sand. A new power surged throughout Mayumi as she lunged at Aido jumping on him both crashing to the floor. With no hesitation she grabbed his wrist and began to drink giving Aido his answer…yes she is one of us.

Shiki now held Mayumis new uniform in his hand as he walked back to the day class dorm. December 8th 2013 time 3:30am. It was early in the morning and snow had begun to lightly come down and began to stick to the ground. Shiki had reached the fountain at which the battle had taken place last night. The fountains bricks now had cracks and were slightly leaking and dry blood now stained the floors. Shiki sighed she had really out done herself, he sat down on the fountain where most of the blood was, closing his eyes he thought about last night.

_"I will kill you…" Mayumi said gravely_

_"DIE!" she flipped him behind her slamming him to the ground face first_

Shiki already knew she was a vampire but to find she was this strong was amusing…One thing did bother him though_ 'how did she get out of those cuffs?' _This did bother him. She could've broken them considering her strength but he didn't hear anything break. Shiki opened his eyes which were now filled with wonder, giving up he sighed and got up to step on something. Shiki moved his foot to find half of the cuff Mayumi was held captive by but it didn't look the same for one, the cuff Katsou had used was silver and new but this one was rusted and old, he looked more closely to see a vine wrapped around a part of the rust when he removed the vine he saw there were no metal there. Shiki felt his hand go limp and drop to his side dropping the vine, once the vine was out of his position his hand immediately started to work again. He looked at the cuff again to see a pile of what seemed like snow underneath it but he then realized it was sand like substance. Was Mayumi gifted? That theory seemed only to be correct and if so her power seemed to be close and represented like Seirens power which could wither a flower or destroy chocolates in a matter of seconds. Senri picked up the cuff and walked to the dorms uniform in his hands and the cuff in his pocket "I hope she doesn't hate her birthday present" He said to himself.

Mayumi forced herself to stop drinking Aidos blood. She shivered and got off of him backing away from Aido and without her consent her mouth sad "I'm sorry" but then she realized she truly meant so, the pulling at her heart had told her she had done something awfully wrong but she not knew what. It was guilt so bad that she suddenly felt ashamed. Mayumi looked down at the floor frowning _'why am I acting this way?' _she asked herself. She _did _apologize so why was she still feeling like this…Why did she apologize?

"Pft" Mayumi looked up to see Aidos face twitching holding back a laugh it didn't work "HAHAHAHAA HAHAHAA!" Aido laughed hysterically and uncontrollably rolling around on the wood floor. Mayumis face twitched and fumed "What the hell are you laughing at jack ass?! I apologized you…you err!" Mayumi stomped her foot and yelled in anger. Aido stopped laughing and sat up looking her in the eyes. Mayumis eyes widened _'Did I just…?' _Aido looked at her smugly "You look adorable when you show emotions you know?" He said smiling cockily. Mayumi blinked and then put back her façade "I don't know what you're talking about" She said bluntly. Aido sweat dropped and stood up "Fine be like that but I know your weakness princess" he said walking over to her "Princess?" Mayumi asked, Aido froze in his tracks '_Shit I don't even like her!' _his mind yelled although his heart said otherwise. "You think of me as a princess?" she asked bluntly he looked away and she smiled "Fine servant" Mayumi said walking past him and to the bathroom. Aido froze _'Oh no that bitch did not just call me a-' _he turned around to hear her voice and see her head popping out of the bathroom door "If you're a servant pick me out some clothes then" she said bluntly returning inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her not bothering to lock it.

Aido stood bewildered no girl had ever been so cruel to him not even Yuki. He groaned in annoyance _'this girl…'_

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

Aido sighed and opened the door to see Senri Shiki. "What are you doing here?" Aido asked calmly Shiki walked past him "I would ask the same but I don't want to hear your explanation" Shiki said pausing giving time for Aido to sweat drop and close the door "Headmaster Cross told me to deliver this to he- Where did the bed go?" Shiki asked Aido sighed leaning against the door. Aido then explained how he learned that Mayumi was a vampire, leaving out the make out and emotion thing, and about her power. Shiki nodded "I had a suspicion she was gifted because of the way she got free from the cuffs but I didn't think it was true" Shiki said looking at the bathroom door "Did you know today was her birthday?" Shiki asked. Aido looked at Shiki with surprise "Really?"  
"Yea" Shiki replied  
"Why didn't tell anyone?" Aido asked Shiki shrugged.  
Mayumi sat in the bathroom she was a vampire and it didn't seem to bother her but one thing did bother her… she didn't have a towel and she really didn't want to know how Aido would react to seeing her naked no that didn't bother her it was her left arm and its scars. Although Mayumi felt her scars to be amazing and all unique she really had no idea how other people would fully react she got a taste when Yuki Cross saw only a portion of her arm. "Here goes" she said getting up and heading to the door as Mayumi opened the door something extremely misfortunate and stupid happened "Aido can you pass me a to- ARG!" Mayumi yelled the last sound as she slipped on the marble floor opening the door wide and falling on the wood one "Oww…" Mayumi muttered looking up. Mayumis eyes widened "Shi-Shiki?! What are you-"Shiki cut off Mayumis words with his own "Your arm" he pointed.

Aido looked at Mayumis arm to see the horrid it was covered with scars some big some small all different shaped. Then there were the gashes oh gosh how long they were how deep they were run and how it purpled around the cut "Wha-What" Aido struggled to find words.

"You cut" Shiki stated "Yes" Mayumi said bluntly still maintaining her façade but inside she was scared out of her mind. Still lying down she looked up at Aido "Can you pass me a towel?" Mayumi asked the frozen in place Aido.

**Decrepit: falling apart**

**Did you like it? If so tell me If not tell me how to do better! thank you for continuing to read this story and thank you to all the guest and all the followers for well folowing and reviewing this Bree is grateful! :)  
So please continue reviewing and please continue following. I liked the chapter tittle it was a very fancy word i used there right! Excuse if i'm being hyypppeeerrr but i just had choclate chip pancakes (yay!yay!yay!) and I swear i'm moving a mile a paragraph in my head (haha! writting humor!) so let me let you go before i go into full blown bree babble!  
oh and one more thing i made Mayumis b-day the 8th cause hells yea thats my mommys!  
till soon!  
-Bree :3 (PANCAKES FOR EVERYONE! YAAAAYYYY!)**


	5. night of undertaking chapter 5

**Hello hello! I am so excited so yesterday i was checking my gmail and i see new follower... and i was like "YAPAI!" 11 followers 4 favorites! If you think its not that much oh well i do! i really apreaciate all followers favoriters...is that a word well then if its not i will make it one! and also reviewers such as guests!  
so lets get this show on the road!  
-please excuse my suckish spelling and grammer  
-I do not own Vampire Knight  
-ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 5  
Night of undertaking **

_Bump babump bump  
_Mayumi looked up at Aido whose face was strained and she had no clue as to why it was. _Maybe he's stupid _she had thought to her the signs were obvious.  
The time she purposely cut herself then stabbing the cut to make it deeper. He found her in bed with a cut wrist. Was he just that dense? Or was he just to full of himself to notice so.  
_'No that couldn't be it' Mayumi_ thought correcting herself if he were to full of him and just that busy he wouldn't have removed the scissors from her murderous hand. He wouldn't have saved her from dying. Or was that just a natural human reaction? That everyone has, to be the superman when someone's on the verge of death.

No?

Yes?

There had to be an explanation everything has one. Mayumis mind was going on its own little rampage; it was a storm of confusion which troubled her so particularly. She just hates not to know to be left out cold on information.

It left her on the verge of insanity.

Aido looked down at Mayumi his mind working. Had he known this the whole time? Had he chosen to ignore it?  
_'Am I just that pitiful?'_

Aido walked over and held out his hand to Mayumi refusing to make eye contact with her. He couldn't not at this moment no at this moment his mind found her as…garbage.  
Why was he wasting his time picking up this garbage? Does that make him a garbage man? NO! She is not garbage she's like the Hope Diamond a mystery to man, maybe even a curse due to the fact that once you lay your eyes on it you must decipher it a never ending burden to the one doing research. You don't want to leave its glorious presence if so you feel as if you're empty, that dark glorious shine leaving and taking your core.

Aido felt her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Her mint eyes glistened and shined.  
_'You I swear will be my one and only true mysterious treasure' _Aido thought squeezing the gems hand. Getting Mayumi up he observed her left arm  
"Stop being a pervert" Mayumis voice said blandly  
Aido blinked and looked at her "I am no-uh" Aidos voice trailed off as his gaze lowered. Most girls would be quick to cover themselves with something even their arms. In times like this Mayumis uniqueness was a problem.

Mayumi stood there hands hanging lazily at her sides fully naked her nipples erect due to the fact that yes surprisingly it was cold her lavender curl- Mayumi blinked her hair was not curly. Whatever was happening to her body made it look good- hair covered that though. Mayumi saw Aidos eyes linger a small smirk playing her lips. "Do you like what you see?" Mayumi asked flipping the two strands of straight hair that covered her behind her.

Aidos eyes widened turning around and practically running to get her towel "What the hell you're a girl! Act like one baka (baka: idiot/dumbass)!" He yelled while grabbing the towel and throwing it at her. Mayumi caught the towel and let it fall to the floor "I don't need it I'm already dry" She said still standing there.

Shiki walked over and picked up the towel "Don't be dumb" he said while drying her himself. Mayumi looked at his movements as he rubbed and dabbed softly at her body.  
Shiki was calm while drying her showing no sign of being uncomfterbale Mayumis eyes dropped slightly _'This brings back memories…'_

"_Shiki, Mayumi! Time to get out of the pool!" The two kids frowned slightly "If you don't get out Mayumi won't be able to sleep over anymore" The maids' voice said in a warning. Shiki got out immediately and held his hand out to Mayumi "We should leave" he said calmly. Mayumi blinked and then smiled "Ok Shiki-kun" she said happily grabbing his hand and getting out once out the two walked to the back entrance where the lockers were. "Shiki-kun I'm going to just put my clothes over my bathing suit ok" Mayumi said taking hold of her shorts "No you'll get sick like that" Shiki said grabbing a towel and walking over to her "Take off your clothes" He commanded. Mayumis face blushed tenfold "WH-What?!" she practically yelled. "Just do it" _

_Mayumi looked at him "Um ok…" Mayumi took off her clothes a little reluctant until she was completely naked. Shiki sighed and started to dry her off with the towel._

"You're like a little kid". Mayumi blinked as Shikis words snapped her back to reality. "No" Mayumi replied back a bit annoyed. Aido looked as Shiki dried her in his eyes right now she really was a child. Shikis hands made no falter giving Mayumi comfort Aido had no idea on how she was just so calm it confused him greatly. Soon Mayumi felt Shiki stop "Thank you" Mayumi said bluntly she then looked at Shiki "Why are you here?"

Shiki walked towards the chair which held the package picking it up and handing it over to her "Happy Birthday" Shiki said averting his eyes  
"BIRTHDAY!?" Aido yelled rather loudly "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He yelled (again) while running over to her holding her hands in his excitedly. Mayumi blinked her eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open "It's my Birthday?" Mayumi asked completely honest.

Aidos jaw dropped "Are you an idiot? Of course it is" he said closing his eyes and tapping his foot Aido stopped and faced Shiki "It is right…?" Aido asked making a fool of himself.

Shiki looked utterly confused "What do you mean? Don't you celebrate it?" He asked a bit annoyed. Mayumi almost rolled her eyes "I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was thirteen. Does that explain things?" Mayumi said bluntly but smartly.

She really didn't need Aido to find out about the…incident.

Shikis face strained. Was she implying that her lack of celebration of the day which she was conceived was his fault? "Oh" was all Shikis lips could conjure. Aido looked at Mayumis face (which he was rather close to) She looked the same as usual but the way Mayumi locked eyes with Shiki somewhat frightened him. He had to break the tension "Well open it up!" He said excitedly. Mayumi pulled her hands away from Aidos and opened the package. Aidos face lit up when he saw it "Well well it looks like I'll be able to bother your pretty little face more often" Aido said slickly patting Shikis shoulders. "I'm in the Night class now…ok" Mayumi said while walking over to her dresser and rummaging through it throwing stuff behind her shoulders one landing in Aidos hands.

"I can't find my underwear…" Mayumi said while hooking on her bra. Aidos face froze as he held up the item. Mayumis white bikini lace lined panties had landed in Aidos hands "Uh… Is Th-this yours?" Aido asked holding them by his fingers only. Mayumi looked over and sighed "Yup" Mayumi walked over and took them putting them on.

"You can't just change in front of boys!" Aido yelled shoving Mayumi into the bathroom and throwing the package before slamming the door shut.  
"I was having a good view" Shiki said bluntly looking away annoyed "Pervert! She's a girl" Aido yelled looking at the bathroom door. Shiki looked back at Aido who looked like he was having a mini heart attack "Maybe" Shiki said dropping to sit on the floor.  
"So she's one of us now… "Aido said leaning on the entrance door still staring at the bathroom door. Shiki continued to stare at Aido "Yes she will be moving in today as well" Shiki said. Aido continued to stare at the door _'I want this gem so badly'-Aido_

'_I love her too much' –Shiki_

'_I will not '-Aido_

'_I'd rather die' –Shiki_

'_I will not have anyone still this from me!'-Shiki and Aido_

Aidos head shot up as he turned to Shiki "Let's throw her a party!" Aido said blurting out his idea "I was thinking the same for her birthday" Shiki said glaring at Aido "Well let's start we don't have much time do we?" Aido said hate thick in his voice. Shiki nodded "We shall both get this done I will talk to Kaname-sama" Shiki said getting up and heading to the door on which Aido was leaning on "Show her to the dorms will you keep her distracted?" he muttered while opening the door abruptly sending Aido to the floor.  
"You bastard!" Aido sneered while sitting up. Mayumi stepped out of the bathroom to see Aido growling at the door a picture of a dog came immediately to her mind. Mayumi jumped lightly, making no sound not a creak, laughing slightly when she landed softly on Aidos back** (A/N: Dear readers I am not trying to insult you by saying this but the jumping and landing on someone's back is not a very good idea you would probably break that persons back this is all possible due to my imagination and Mayumis new vamp powers) **"Good dog" she said while patting his head. Aido gritted his teeth and grabbed Mayumis hand flipping her over onto the ground in front of him "HAHAHAHAHA! Let's see a dog do that Mayumi!" Aido said laughing.

Mayumis anger soared. Vines shot after Aido wrapping around his arms and legs "AHHH!" Aido yelled as he got thrown out of the window.  
"What an idiot" Mayumi said bluntly retracting her vines and letting him fall. Walking over to her window Mayumi jumped out landing softly on the snow. The sun shone brightly on Mayumi and she grimaced in discomfort "Aido-kun lets go to the night class dorms…" Mayumi said her voice slightly strained as she held up her hand to block the cause of discomfort. Mayumi looked down "Aido-kun?" She asked to empty air he wasn't there "Where are-umpf!" Mayumi groaned wiping away the snow that covered her face, looking to the right at which the shot had come from she found Aido standing there deviously grinning with a snow ball in his hand "Paybacks a bitch right?" Aido said slyly throwing another one. Mayumis eyes widened. Mayumi raised her hand to block the snowball which would've worked if Aido hadn't just frozen her hand in a block of ice that connected to the floor. Mayumi yelled in frustration as she got pelted in the face this one hurting a bit more than the other one. Breaking her hand away from the big frozen block she began to run.

"Na uh" Aido said shaking his head as he froze Mayumis feet and legs to the ground. Mayumi looked back at Aido "This is cold" Mayumi said a light blush on her face, crossing her arms around her. Aido threw another snowball that hit Mayumis back "S-stop" Mayumi shivered Aido laughed thinking it was fun and threw another one lightly, or so he thought.

Mayumi struggled to not scream instead to only whimper loudly. "Stop! Please…" She yelled turning to face him tears in her eyes. Aidos eyes widened as he broke the ice once broken Mayumi fell. Aido ran and caught Mayumi just in time "It hurts…" Mayumi whimpered softly against him "I'm sorry I didn't know" Aido said picking her up at which Mayumi winced at "You need rest ok just sleep" Aido said confidently running to the night dorms. Mayumi looked at him and smirked, there was her favorite look… pain.

"I will be glad to help you throw this party Shiki we will begin right away" Kaname said smiling as he shook Shikis hand. He was already very bored and this was something that could surely excite him. "Thank you Kaname-sama" Shiki said bowing Kaname shook his head "No need this is a new member of our family I will inform everyone of the part that will be held at eleven o'clock, yes?" Kaname asked looking over at Shiki "That would be of very much help thank you shall I help prepare?" Shiki asked "Yes just tell the servants where to put the food tables and such" Kaname said smiling kindly "Yes if you'll excuse me" Shiki said walking out with a smile.

Mayumi lay asleep next to the also sleeping Aido both where being watched by two vampires. "He seems to like her a lot" Maria Kurenai said happily twirling her hair "Let's make him go on a treasure hunt!" Maria said jumping onto the blond haired Takuma Ichijo who was pretty much forced to watch the young vampire girl "Help me Takuma-sama please" Maria pleaded. Takuma sighed and picked up Mayumi "I already put the other notes in the locations! His alarm clock is set for ten thirty o'clock! He has thirty minutes to find her" Maria said happily putting a note on Aidos bed "Let's go!" Maria said running off Takuma sighed and walked out the door looking down at Mayumi who was identical to Maria the only difference was their eye color.

**10:30**

**Aido had already woken up to find the little note next to him instead of Mayumi.**

The note

_Dear Aido!  
You are now participating in a scavenger hunt which you have! Thirty minutes to find her and the three prizes that come with every note that you have to bring along. I was given the privilege to do this game thanks to Kaname-samas orders it's all up to you!  
You'll find the find the first note and prize if you… get past the screaming terrifying night ladies! It's going to be steamy! To get the note and prize you may have to take a dip in pink!_

_Sincerely, Maria Kurenai__!_

Aidos face froze as he realized what Maria was talking about. With as much will power as possible he stood and ran toward the Night dorms woman bathe house.

**10:35  
Entrance of the Ladies Bath house all girls are taking bathes getting ready for the party among the girls are Ruka Souen and Rima Toya.**

Aido stood frozen at the entrancehe had never once gone in here and he didn't particularly want to either but…

'_This is for Mayumi!'_

Aido grimaced at how pathetic his thoughts sounded.

'_Why is she affecting me like this?'_ Aido thought he was actually coming to the conclusion that when they kissed she poisoned him and whenever they touched the stronger the poison grew stronger. Aido wasn't being particularly smart on this due to the simple fact that he loved her.

The entrance to the bath house was a white cement door with red handles. To open the doors all Aido had to do was open he had already went through the locker rooms which was the normal to him, once he opens the doors he would be met with hot vampire girls. Not knowing how most would react discomforted him even more than seeing naked girls.

Breathing in he pushed the doors. Steam slithered past him humid hot air meeting him. Aido found this rather annoying without any brain (like usual) he decided to bring down the temperature a bit to his liking.

Meaning he froze the whole bath house including the surface of the water, leaving girls stuck and frustrated.

Rima Toyama looked down half her body was still in the water and stuck. Turning her head Rima found that all the other girls were stuck some in rather weird positions apparently they were about to get out. Rima found her upper body rather cold; raising her fist she slammed it down making contact with the ice to find that afterwards there was not a scratch.

For a second she considered electrifying the crap out of the water and ice but then she realized she would kill all these other girls. Sighing Rima looked down and swayed her feet she saw clearly past the ice but past the water was a little difficult due to the fact that the water was colored pink.

Aidos mouth hang open like a fish "The ice!" Aido turned his head sharply to find a girl who he felt extremely bad for. The girls foot was covered in ice apparently she was smart enough to try to get out instead of only being on her foot the ice had encased her entire body holding her hostage.

All eyes were on the girl and Aido found this to be a great advantage since the girl was in a bathing pool/hot tub in the far left corner. Aido entered fully and closed the door as quietly as he could.

_Click!_

Rimas eyes shot straight to where the sound came from or at least tried to. Rimas body was forced to face the wall and her back to the door. Gritting her teeth Rima kicked the water angrily a plastic like texture rubbed against her. Rima stopped kicking and felt the thing again, looking down in the water she saw a very big Ziploc picking it up with her feet she snuggled it between her legs thinking when she finally get out of this she could look what was in it.

Aido blended in with the wall basically not that he needed to. Most of the girls were trying to find a way to get out. In front of him was a big hot tub/bath with lots of girls. Still attempting to hide Aido crawled over to the bath and looked down.

'_Yes!'_ Aido had a mini celebration to find that the bath was pink looking up he saw Rima her hair up in a bun _'didn't expect to see her here… Ugh! What am I doing?! I need to get the package!' _Aido thought mentally slapping himself. Touching the water Aido created a circle big enough for him to get through sticking his head through he quickly searched the water to find it in the most obscene place.

Mai was stuck in the water like most people and was scared out of her mind _'O.M.G what if I miss the party what will Kaname-sama think of me if I do!?'_ was went through her mind. As you could tell she was scared for the irrelevant.

_Splash!_

Mai looked over to see a splash, looking down she saw a figure swimming ahead looking up she saw its prey. "Rima watch out! Something's heading your way!"

Rima tensed looking down she saw nothing. Trying to look behind her she couldn't getting her a little pissed off.

Mai saw Rimas struggle she did all she could "Six o'clock kick behind you!"

Rima followed the orders and surprisingly made contact with something yet that something quickly grabbed her.

Pulling Rima underwater was yes the stupidest thing Aido could've ever done. Without any hesitation Aido grabbed the package and swam to his own little exit Rima Toyama quickly following.

Quickly exiting the hot tub Aido ran out and with a flick of his fingers he let the ice disappear. Running through the lockers he heard extra footsteps behind him turning he saw Rima "Sorry pretty" Aido said snapping his fingers.

Rima fell face first due to the block of ice that Aido had created. Cursing she sat up and decided to let him go they do live in the same place after all payback would be easy.

Stopping outside of the lockers Aido sighed and opened the Ziploc bag and took out the folded paper.

_Dear Aido dumb ass!_

_I'm so glad you found this! I really doubted you would! Any who you see that black package in the Ziploc don't open it! Orders from Kaname-sama Kay?! Bring it with you though!  
Ok so second order! You will find the second item and note in a place that should be easy right not so hard to figure out. If you can't figure it out then you're stupider than I thought!  
This item is in a white haired grouch's room! Good luck this is his nap time!_

_Sincerely, Maria Kurenai__!_

Aidos face froze. This was going to be even worse if he got caught… Aido shivered just thinking about it scared him.  
Aido took in a deep breath and stood up marching to his destination Zero Kiryus room.

**So how did you liikkkkee? I'm sorry if it seems to long I just felt like i needed to since i'm such a lazy ass most of the time. Sorry if it took long to update! Please review! I really like to get constructive critisim so i could improve and recomend if you want!  
Have a good week and eat Crepes!  
-Bree :3**


	6. night of envy Chapter 6

**Hello hellO! How was your week month day was it good i hope so 'cause this my friends is chapter six! and i hope that your day week month will become fantastic after reading this! thank you reviewers thank you guest and thank you folloers and favroiters so sit back relax and read!**

**-please excuse my suckish grammer and spelling **

**-I do not own Vampire knight (OMG i got vampire knight playing cards i love them so much!)**

**-Enjoy  
lets get this show on the road **

**-bree! **

**Chapter 6 Night of envy**

"Miss Kurenai, are you sure about this?" Takuma asked while tying up Maria. Takuma was already reluctant about this but wouldn't dare Kaname. Sighing, Takuma stood up and reviewed his work. Mayumi and Maria were both seated and restrained by ropes next to each other both blindfolded and both wearing a French maid dress. _'They really do look alike' _Takuma thought pushing his hair back letting his green eyes looking over. The French maid outfit had enough frills on the chest area to make it indistinguishable between Mayumis big bosom and Marias rather small. The blindfold covered the difference in eye color. "Why am I doing this" Mayumi asked rather bluntly, she didn't have a problem with this in fact it actually was amusing. Maria giggled "Well just for fun don't you get bored?" Mayumi thought for a second then hummed in agreement "All that idiot has to do is figure out which of us is the fake!" Maria said rather loudly. Takuma made a worried face "Miss Kurenai, this won't work unless you play the part…" he said low "OH! I almost forgot! Well then let's get started!" Maria said happily making Takuma sweat drop.

**A silence, like death prevails in me.  
The hell approaches to swallow down me,  
Waiting for death I sit in silence.  
Silence, silence everywhere silence.  
Silence today, is DARK & SOUNDLESS,  
Once it was LOUD & ALARMING.  
Everything's dark, nothing I can see,  
Today the silence silences me.  
The world is quiet, no one speaks.  
No bird chirps & no rabbit seeks,  
The shelter dark, the Burrow once it lived.  
HEAVEN now is a word of past,  
HELL's approaching the world too fast.  
No human now lives in the world.  
BEAST & only BEAST I can see,  
The silence everywhere silences me. **

**-Ashwini Dey**

If he could move faster he would if he could teleport dear god he would but he couldn't for Aido was already in the beasts' layer. Aido was frightened out of his mind what he would do if he woke up was already a mystery but for now he will find that Ziploc.

Searching was already a problem he had to be light as air and to his dismay holding his breath did not work **(A/n: Lol Horton hears a who! Hahaha)**. Aido had first checked the closet then the drawer he even dared under the bed but to his dismay the Ziploc was M.I.A.

Frustrated he ran his hair through his head and looked up.

'_You have got to be kidding…' _

Atop of Zeros bed where he slept lightly snoring, Aido almost groaned but then he remembered his situation _'Time is running out'_ Aido thought while glancing at his watch_ 'Its 10:40 shit! I can't waste time!' _He thought mentally scolding himself. With light feet Aido climbed onto the bed placing his feet on each side of Zero, looking down with a scared face Aido checked to see if the man was still sleeping. Luckily he still was letting out a sigh of relief Aido continued- Freezing Aido realized what he did looking down he saw Zero stir "Crap" Aido said.  
With no time to escape Zero grabbed Aido and brought him disturbingly close to him. "Yuki" was what Zero mumbled.

**Down in the land of dreams we shall enter the room labeled Zero Kiryu **

"_Zero-kun are you hungry?" Cross Yuki asked pressing her body up against his. Zero held Yuki tight and ran his tongue over her neck which felt-cold? Ignoring that Zero noticed she smelt wrong but quickly threw that aside as he sunk his teeth into her-still cold- neck. _

Aido cried out as Zero sucked at his neck even though he was still asleep. Aidos face blushed madly as he realized how much pleasure this came upon the victim. Trying his best to fight the urges he did his best to push Zero away which obviously wouldn't work. Zero tightened his hold on Aido sliding his hand to Aidos butt and squeezing it lightly. Aido couldn't contain the pitiful cry that escaped his lips due to sheer pleasure. Concern crossed over Zeros face. Removing his mouth from Aidos neck Zeros eyes opened lazily to widen quickly once he saw Aidos blushing face. Out of character Zero quickly backed away against the wall "What the hell!?" Zero exclaimed. Aido sat up and touched his neck unable to know what to do next.

'_That was so…. I wonder would Mayumi feel like that if I…' _Aido drifted into thought.

_**Click**_

Aido was interrupted as Zero spoke with Bloody rose pressed next to Aidos skull and a blush on his face "EXPLAIN" Zero said gravely.  
Aido moved swiftly jumping on Zeros shoulder to get the medium sized Ziploc that contained the note and a small black bag. Grabbing the Ziploc Aido headed for the door, without hesitation Zero grabbed Aidos foot bringing him back. Aido grabbed Zeros collar and pulled him hoping to slam his face into the wall, Zero had the same intention though which left them in a very bad spot.

Aido yelped as Zeros body slammed against his butt. Crotch first. Zeros eyes widened he wasn't sure what to do now letting Aido go he got off the bed and didn't face him "Get the hell out and don't you dare mutter a word" Zero said pointing at the door. Aidos face was red as a tomato he didn't need to be told twice as he raced out slamming the door behind. Zero bite his lip and ran his hand through his hair he was grateful Aido didn't want to discuss he really didn't need Aido to see his blushed face or his erection.

**10:45pm **

Aido thought he was going to die of embarrassment. That must have been the weirdest thing ever worst of all he enjoyed it. Stopping outside of the dorms Aido breathed in and sat down opening the Ziploc and taking out the note.

_Dear, Aido!_

_I'm surprised you're still alive… I was hoping my love would finish you…OH WELL! That means you succeed! Ok so you see that black bag don't open it! Ok?! Anyway here's your next place!  
Blood stains  
Water runs  
Memories of where this whole Ordeal began  
where mint and ice blue first locked gaze!  
Good luck! _

_Sincerely, Maria Kurenai__!_

Aido knew where this was who wouldn't?

And so he set out on his journey to the fountain.

**Somewhere off**

Maria and Mayumi sat while Takuma sat quietly in front of them "Ok now speak Maria" Ordered Takuma "Hello" Maria said bluntly matching Mayumis voice and tone perfectly "Good now we wait" Takuma said thinking about what will happen next. "Mayumi you have the trap set correct?" Takuma asked "Yes" Mayumi said smiling smugly.  
_'Surprise baka'_

**10:50pm Aido has just arrived at the fountain and has stupidly jumped in the water.**

"Got it!" Aido said in victory holding up the package that contained a black box, not at all aware of Mayumis vines wrapped around his leg and going up it. "Finally Mayumi here I come-!" Aido was cut short as Mayumis vines wrapped around his waist and legs pulling him into the water. In desperation Aido grabbed at the vines making his hands unable to move or use. Aido easily recognized the power but why would Mayumi be doing this?

Mayumi watched a sadistic grin on her face eyes glowing. Wrapping the vines tighter Aido screamed pain smearing his face in a luscious view.

_**Crack!**_

Aido heard the sound before he felt the pain as his left leg broke. He had no idea what to do but one thing was for sure she wouldn't be able to stop "Are you sure you want to kill me Mayumi?!" Aido yelled loudly.

Mayumi blinked as the state of blood lust slowly disappeared '_Do I?' _Mayumi thought.

His touch  
His kiss  
His love  
was she willing to lose it all. Biting her lip, Mayumi destroyed the vines letting her hostage go the glow in her eyes going away. "He froze and destroyed them" Mayumi said bluntly "Oh" replied Maria in Mayumis voice.

Aido smiled and sat up his leg already healing "Hmm She is so goanna got punished" Aido said slyly and sexy enough to make any girl **(A/n: AND FANGIRL!) **go crazy. Opening the Ziploc Aido took out the note.

_Dear Aido,_

_DAMN YOU! Why?! Whatever! Don't open the box me and Mayumi are in my room at the main house baka! So get over here! Heh don't be late._

_Sincerely, Maria Kurenai__!_

Hands full Aido ran to Marias room.

**10:53pm **

"Forever" said the girl to the right "Correct" said the girl to the left both identical both restrained. Takuma sighed he had done it they were both perfect.

**BAM!**

The doors slammed against the wall as they were opened at the entrance stood Aido. Sweat rolled down Aidos face "Hey Mayu- Woah!" Aido exclaimed in awe as he saw before him two Mayumis. "Hey why are there two of you?" Aido exclaimed while looking at the two seeing both and to his disadvantage he had no idea who was who.

Which was really his Mayumi?

Takuma stood in front of the two identicles obstructing Aidos view "Good night Aido this test has been set up by Miss Kurenai, she is amongst the two" Takuma paused gesturing to the identicles "And Miss Aoki is also amongst the two. All you have to do is distinguish the two without removing their blindfolds, Good luck Mr. Hanabusa" Finishing his explanation Takuma moved away from the two letting Aido begin.  
Aido stared at the two a cloud of confusion hit him. He was completely bewildered.  
"Hurry Aido" The girl to the left said "Your wasting my time" said the girl to the right, Aidos eyes widened _'They sound exactly alike! How in the hell am I suppose to do this?!' _Aido thought beginning to panic.

**Bing!**

A light bulb suddenly sparked in Aido. Walking over to Takuma Aido brought his lips close to his ear and whispered something.  
Takuma bit his lip as Aido backed away "I can do that right?" Aido paused smirking "You never said I couldn't" Aido continued a devilish smile planted on his face his eyes piercing Takumas in a malevolent manner. Gritting his teeth Takuma reluctantly shook his head yes and looked away.  
Turning, Aido silently walked up to his prey nails sharp.  
Approaching the girl to the left Aido let his fingers dance on the skin of her arm "Wha- OW!" The girl began to speak in Mayumis voice but was interrupted by a childish squeal that could only be produced by Maria Kurenai.  
"Wow Maria I haven't heard you this loud before" Aido said slyly walking to the girl to the right "Say Mayumi wanna leave now?" Aido asked her trailing his fingers on her chin and swiftly taking off her blindfold revealing the elegant bright mint eyes "Yea" she said bluntly as Aido worked on getting off her restrains.

"Takuma-kun_** Itai (it hurts)" **_Maria's voice whined softly, Takuma quicklyran over to aid the child. Taking Marias arm in his hand he quickly licked the wound closing it and sending relief to Maria after which he took off her blindfold and restrains. "Thank you Takuma-kun for helping me!" Maria said after wards, smiling Takuma spoke "No problem Miss. Kurenai-whoa!" Takuma was stopped by Marias excited hug "You can call me Maria! Ok Takuma-kun?" Maria said happily. Takuma smiled again "Ok Maria-san".

Maria felt as if she could kiss him but that would be wrong in so many levels. Turning Maria faced Aido "Now hurry up and open those bags and get her dressed there's not much time baka!" Aido was about to snap back but then realized she was right it was 10:55pm. Nearly flying he got the packages and brought them back to Mayumi opening them.  
First package big black bag he received.  
Quickly Aido opened it to find a dress. It was white with silver sparkles and a low cleavage. It was a one shoulder and had a pin of a crescent moon.

Aido didn't waste time and basically stripped Mayumi. Maria saw what was about to happen "Takuma-kun get out!" Maria squeaked "But Maria-san"  
"GO!" Maria yelled shoving him out and closing the door behind the two.

After stripping the very confused Mayumi he slipped on the dress and turned to get the other package. Once he retrieved it he turned to bring it back and gasped.  
Aidos heart skipped a beat. When Aido wasn't looking Mayumi had but her hair up in a bun letting two long strands frame her face the dress hugged her curves and amplified her chest. There was only one problem  
her arm it looked as if she had fought a bear.  
Biting his lip Aido opened the second package and sighed in relief as he handed Mayumi the extra long silk white gloves.

**11:00 pm**

Mayumi looked stunning the silver heels made her stand upright and the dress made her look older. The gloves helped Mayumis situation especially and the emerald butterfly clip that lay in her hair was the simple touch that made her look like a goddess.

Aido was proud to call Mayumi _his_ gem. Lost in thought Aido had just caught Mayumis third saying of his name "What?" He replied "We are late" Mayumi said slowly each word loud and clear.  
"AW CRAP! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Aido yelled angrily.

Mayumi was quite bored with this. Walking up to Aido slowly she climbed his back "Go" was her simple command. "Go and go fast" was what Aido heard with no delay Aido ran out and too the night dorms at where the party was being held.

**11:03pm **

Shiki tapped his foot impatiently  
_'Where in the hell is that dog?' _he thought taking a sip of his 1996 Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley wine which he received as a present. The rich flavor of plum and cherry filled his mouth although he tasted something even better than this 2,249 dollar wine. Mayumi.  
Whom is currently M.I.A Taptaptaptaptaptaptap Aidos running footsteps came hurriedly and loud making Shiki turn. Aido screeched to a halt with Mayumi on his back, in front of Shiki. "Mayumi! We made it!" Aido said loudly and happily. "Ugh…" Mayumi groaned silently as she slid off Aidos back and stumbled to Shiki "H-Hi" Mayumi managed as she grabbed Aido for support and pressed her hand to her head.  
"Are you ok?!" Aido asked franticly standing her up. "Just a little dizzy" Mayumi said trying ever so hard to hold up her façade and blunt voice. She was failing miserably. Shikis face blushed tenfold. His eyes laid hungrily on her body and how the dress made her look even more delicious.  
Turning his head he held out his wine glass to Mayumi "Drink" he commanded "No I'm fine" Mayumi said standing up right. Retracting the glass Shiki took a sip "I don't remember asking" pulling Mayumi close Shiki brought his lips to hers forcing her mouth to open and making her swallow the wine. Mayumis eyes widened as she swallowed and expected him to let go and he did.  
But she didn't want that  
she wanted more  
wine?  
No.  
She wanted more of him.  
Pulling him in she kissed him eyes closed.  
This time it was Shikis turn to widen his eyes.  
This time it was Rima Toyama and Aido Hanabusa to get extremely angry and jealous.

**So then did you like i hope you did i give ALL CREDITS OF THE POEM to the person who wrote the poem and i do thank you for writing it it is excelente. About the yaoi! I'm going to incorparate all posibiliotes so thank mwa for your loves and tell me what you want to read 'cause i know i always wanted to see at least a little action betwen Zero an Aido but don't forget this is about Mayumi!  
Keep reviewing keep following and keep reading and smiling!  
-bree :3 **

**all shall have Muffins!**


	7. night of culmination chapter 7

**Hello hello! sorry if i took long but i was reeeeaaalllyyyyy busy i was forced to do more stuying...(sniffel sniffel). Whatevers i'll try to update. I really thank the people who made me their favorite author i'm so happy really really happy and of course thank you reviewers followers and favroters of this story and thank you guest i really hope its not trouble to read this story without getting story alerts!  
Anywho lets get this show on the road! **

**-I do not own vampire knight  
-Please excuse my suckish spelling  
-Please review and brag!  
lols enjoy!**

**Chapter 7  
Night of Culmination  
**

Rimas eyes widened as she watched the two closing her eyes painfully she ran to the dorms.

Intimate.  
Every movement between the two was intimate.  
Shiki wrapped his arms around Mayumis (rather small) waist holding her tight and deepening the kiss. Mayumi was lost in the pleasure, likewise when she kissed Aido.

It was almost as good as cutting her skin.  
_Almost_

'_But would it get better? Would it be as pleasurable like how Aido did…?  
Aido…Aido…AIDO!'  
_Mayumi immediately pulled back.

Shiki looked surprise at first until Mayumi shoot him a glance of minimal sorrow.

"I'm thirsty" Mayumi said bluntly showing no sign of remorse of what she had just done. Turning around Mayumi glanced at Aido staring deep into his eyes.  
Aido stood frozen, eyes wide, mouth agape. His wide eyes full of pain and sadness, mocking his eyes Aidos heart throbbed.  
Mayumi observed his face there it was that face smothered with pain like rub on a rack of ribs, one that would usually make her hormones rage and he mind filled with the need to see more, yet it felt different. She didn't want to see more and relish it rather she wish it disappear.  
She too felt her heart throb.

Her stomach fluttered  
her breathe quicken  
and her eyes prick with tears.

Aido and Mayumis stare was now very dangerous to Mayumi. The more she looked at his sorrow filled face the more she felt herself losing her grasp on self control.

Mayumis face blushed and her eyes lowered.  
Realization and guilt flooded over her. Running a shaky hand through her hair she quickly turned on her heal and practically ran into the dormitory.  
_'How could she…'_ Aido asked himself as he stared in disbelief at the entering Mayumi. Aidos eyes widened as a flash back of Mayumis face showed in his mind.  
Pain and hurt.  
Aido quickly face palmed himself _'Dumbass! This is Mayumi an emotion alien! I guess she liked the way Shiki kissed her and wanted to feel more…Like being on drugs'_  
Pain, hurt and guilt.

'_She must feel guilty…'_

Pain, hurt and guilt.  
Was she even use to those feelings? Realization quickly hit Aido as he wondered on how Mayumi would cope.  
_Cut  
_Aidos eyes widened as he ran to the dorms.  
Hiding Emotions

**With just a few words,  
Pain can emerge,  
Like the emotions struck,  
With a million swords,  
The hurt is unbearable,  
With tears rolling down,  
The feeling undescribeable.  
Thinking without a sound.  
Questions challenged arised,  
Answers hidden are unknown.  
Amazing feelings are not realized,  
Hurt of the situation not shown. **

**Coreena Dejesus**

Mayumi screamed loudly in frustration her scream echoing the hallway as she broke into a sprint.  
Bursting through a door and quickly slamming it behind her.  
Mayumis head throbbed and her heart ached.  
Sliding against the door she felt something wet on her face. Bringing her hand to her face she felt her eyes, they were wet.  
They were pouring like rain.  
Quickly Mayumi wiped them away to find even more roll down her face.  
More and more.  
Tears ceased to stop. Even so Mayumi spoke the words "Stop" as if she were a magician and they would magically disappear.  
Of course her eyes still rained her heart still throbbed and waves of guilt that felt higher than ones of tsunamis drowned her.  
Mayumi whimpered and gave up letting the tears fall as she looked up at the ceiling.  
"This is your party why are you crying?"A male voice asked.  
The male voice was Kaname Kuran sitting next to her.  
Mayumi blinked once and looked to her left "Who are you?" she asked trying her hardest to stop crying but still the tears rolled down "Kaname Kuran mostly known as President Kuran" Kaname stated looking at Mayumi.  
Blinking Mayumi looked around.  
She may have been blunt but she certainly refused to be rude for she had just ran into a man's room, Mayumi could care less of his stature or rank in society.  
"Sorry I'll leave now" Mayumi said getting up.  
Kaname frowned as his hand grabbed hers "I can't let you do that" he said his frown had just turned upside down  
Mayumi quickly faced him, Kanames face plastered with a vile smile. Mayumis body flung down to the floor her back hitting it with a loud thud.  
This making Mayumis tears stop as she calmly looked at Kaname, her mint eyes locking with his. "What's the meaning of this president" Mayumi asked bluntly her façade in perfect place. Kaname smiled as he held her hands above her head and sat atop of her.  
As a better picture of reference you could say it was straddling.  
"Do you remember what happened on your second night here" Kaname asked still smiling.  
Mayumi didn't even need to think to realize what was happening "So which fool did I hurt is the one you favor President" Mayumi said voice blunt but her words completely effective.  
Glaring at Mayumi Kaname tightened his grip on Mayumis hands grinding his nails into her palms Mayumi didn't even flinch.  
Kanames face tightened as he realized "Oh yes I forgot you're different…. You like the pain so I'm guessing this wouldn't affect you just pleasure you" Pausing Kaname smiled "The _fool_ that you hurt was Yuki Cross you will have to pay you do realize that, right?" Kaname asked. Mayumi continued to stare at Kaname "I don't see how pain doesn't work on me" She stated.  
Kaname already knew of that "Well your guilt will do" Kaname said  
"I don't feel guilt at all for hurting that retarded girl" Mayumi said bluntly slightly lowering her eyes.

"Oh I know" Kaname whispered bringing his face closer to her neck. Mayumis body went rigid as she felt his hot breathe on her neck "What are you proposing" she asked "You will be my slave for a whole week I get to do whatever I want to you" He breathed, shuddering Mayumi knew she had to get over this somehow she had heard rumors of Kanames protectiveness of some girl it was coincidental that it was that baka.  
Sadly if she ever wanted to sleep in the dorms she would have to "I find no problem in that-ahh!" Mayumis voice rose as Kaname lightly bit her neck. Kaname removed himself holding back from drinking from her "In front of anyone….maybe Aido or Shiki"

"I can't allow that president Kuran!" Aido said loudly bursting through the door.  
_**While Kaname was explaining his proposition to Mayumi Aido had been childishly pressed against the door listening in.**__**Of course Kaname already knew this.**_

"Hanabusa I was expecting this" Kaname said looking over at him "President Kuran please hand over Aoki-Chan!" Aido begged. Meanwhile Mayumi was looking at Aido and frowning slightly "I thought you would call me by my first name" Mayumi said looking at him. Aido looked at Mayumi and pouted "I still don't forgive you… Please President Kuran!" Aido said returning his attention to Kaname.  
"You have to pass the test first" Kaname said smiling. Gulping Aido spoke "What is it?" .Sitting up Kaname held Mayumi in his lap and put a hand over Mayumis forehead. A bright light quickly emanated from his hand as fast as it came it also disappeared quickly.  
"That was to make sure she doesn't lie" Kaname said, narrowing his eyes Aido asked "Why would she need that?"

"Whoever pleasures the most is her master for the week" Kaname stated. Mayumis face became shocked  
"What do you mean Kuran!?" Mayumi asked harshly, ignoring Mayumi Kaname continued "We will have three minutes this will not be spoken to anyone and will never be said again. If you lose she is mine" Kaname stated Aidos eyes widened.  
**(A/n: Warning some weird scenes are about to begin right about now!)**  
Aido sat next to Kaname and put an arm around her "Don't be mad" Aido whispered.  
"Begin"  
Without hesitation Aido bit into Mayumis neck "n-nya…" Mayumi moaned at lose for words.  
_I really hope it feels the same for her like it did for me_

"Is that the best you can do Hanabusa?" Kaname asked as he lowered his body to Mayumis chest. Suddenly Mayumis dress ripped in half revealing her bra. With one hand Kaname slipped it off and brought his mouth to Mayumis breast and licked her nipple. Mayumis moan filled the room.  
Letting go of her neck blood dripped off the side of his mouth "That's not fair!" Aido whined "It is a game" Kaname responded.  
_'He's going to win…'_ Mayumi thought as she leaned against Kaname her body moving uncontrollably as it asked for more.  
Aido saw this and gritted his teeth _'Every girl no matter Mayumi or the girliest thing on the planet…this has to work' _Aido thought as he lowered his hand to Mayumis waist. Without haste he moved aside the ripped fabric revealing lace.  
Meanwhile Kaname was fondling Mayumi with his hands and kissing her.

Pushing aside the fabric of her underwear  
_'This is so wrong…'_-Aido  
_'Hm he's finally getting a move on'_- Kaname  
_'….*to lost in pleasure to even speak*' _–Mayumi

Bringing his fingers to the skin closest to her entrance he pinched it.  
Mayumis moan was loud.  
With his other hand Aido pushed down her left glove and began cutting at her arm with his finger nails drawing blood every time. Aido kept up this pattern while bringing his lips to the nape of her neck and began to lightly suck.  
Mayumi had no idea that _this _was possible pulling away from Kanames amazing kiss she leaned against Aido.  
**(A/n: What were you expecting something different? Hahaha don't worry)**

"Time's up" Kaname declared Aido stopped what he was doing and looked at the very red faced Mayumi "Who was better?" Kaname asked "Aido" Mayumi said rather loudly and out of character to be precise like a little kid.

Mayumis eyes widened in shock  
_'was that me?!'_  
"Pft hahaha!" Aido began laughing hysterically tears at his eyes "I guess I'll take off the spell now" Kaname said bringing his hand to Mayumis forehead "Wait!" Aido yelled, Kanames eyebrow slightly raised as he put his hand down. Smiling smugly, Aido faced Mayumi "So how was I?" Aido asked piercing Mayumis mint eyes. Mayumi knew her respond and she blushed at the voice that came out of her "FANTASTIC!" Mayumis face was like a tomato now "Hahaha! Would you want me to do it again?" Aido asked smugly. Immediately Mayumi put on her façade and bit her lip "Ok that's enough" Kaname said bringing back his hand. A blinding light yet again came and went, releasing her lip Mayumi glared at Aido "I need energy" She said pausing, in a flash her vines shot out at Aido tying him up and bringing him to the floor "I guess I'll take some of yours" she finished bluntly.  
Facing Kaname Kuran she looked at him

"I need new clothes"  
**five minutes later**

"President I enjoyed myself I was wondering when I would meet you" Mayumi said flipping her hair down covering the hickey and the bite mark "My pleasure" Kaname responded watching Mayumi walk past him in an identical white dress to the one she had on before "I guess I'll enjoy the party" Mayumi said walking out the door.  
Kaname smiled as he spoke "Your forgetting your master" Mayumi almost sighed as she walked over to Aido and grabbed his collar dragging him out of the door.  
"Have a good night President Kuran"  
"Have a good week Miss. Aoki"

**The party continued as Mayumi Aoki met other night class members, she took a liking to Seiren who had a power similar to her except that she could control it in her palms. She also was fond of Rima Toyama who also had a façade on and ate pockys although Rima Toyama really had no use or like of her at all after all she was after Shiki. Mayumi also met Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain, Ruka didn't care for the newbie and Akatsuki was just being himself between the three of them it was like a storm of silence rained over and of course Mayumi yet again talked with Takuma Ichijo and Maria Kurenai who seemed to create a friendship of some sort. **

Secretly Mayumi was very fond of Maria they were very alike it was kind of like looking at a mirror of her younger self and Maria only hoped she looked like Mayumi when she got older. Maria laughed lightly when Mayumi brought up the earlier days event "The game was fun right?" Maria asked "Yes, Aidos very stupid though" Mayumi responded smiling vaguely.  
_Cling cling_

The sound of glass being taped silenced the whole crowd, all looked up at the step of the dorm to see Kaname Kuran upright holding a crystal chalice on which one could only guess was blood tablets.  
"Today we celebrate the coming of a new member" Kaname said his voice suttle **(A/n: I f you guys don't mind can you tell me how to spell this please?: 3) **yet strong. Stepping down he approached Mayumi "Also of Miss. Aoki's birthday" Kaname said taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Ruka's face went sour immediately. Bringing up his head his voice became loud "Happy birthday miss. Aoki" almost at one an abundance of claps erupted from the formal night class.  
**Soon after the party ended and Mayumi was guided to her new room yet again no roommate. Quickly after Mayumi took out her pajamas and went to the semi-cold bathe house. After cleansing herself she returned to her room fully clothed and almost ready to sleep.  
**Lying down on the very big bed Mayumi sighed as she thought to how long it had actually been since she had had a birthday party. Turning over Mayumi vanquished the thought and crawled up to the pillow pulling the covers over her. Raising her hand she twirled a pair of very cute kitty scissors. A perverse smile lay on her face, with no hesitation she sliced at her hand and looked at it. A red line of blood began to form on her palm and an enticing scent suddenly became her. Mayumi looked at the cut with achievement her face changed abruptly as the cut began to fade.  
Then it was gone not even a scar was there for proof of what she had done.

Aido opened the door and swiftly closed it behind him. Jumping off her bed Mayumi quickly speared him with a question "What the _hell_ is the meaning of this" Mayumi sneered her voice edgy with anger.  
Aido looked at Mayumi with blank eyes "You are a vampire now and will heal unreasonably fast". Mayumis eyes widened  
_the one thing  
that keeps  
me sane….  
the one thing  
that keeps  
me alive…..  
_"No…" Mayumis voice shook as she whispered the word in disbelief.

**Meanwhile  
**"Thank you Kaname-sama" Rima said bowing in front of him "No problem Miss. Toyama with Aoki away with Aido for a week she's bound not to see Shiki for a while"  
Kaname paused "For Aidos arrogance won't let the child near Shiki….  
This will be  
intresting"

**Ok! chapter tittle definition Culmination ruffly means climax! Along with other but those arn't exactly important if you want to kinow the definition of other tittles you got three options  
-Internet look up  
-review question  
-Or pm me  
I really hope and pray you liked it i would appreciate constructive critissim and feedback; but still as long as you like it that makes me happy and if you find flaws i will try harder to make it better. Also i give all credits of the poem to ****Coreena Dejesus 'cause that was amazing in my opinion!  
Have a wonderfull week!  
Mashpotatoes for all!  
-Bree :3**


	8. night of verity chapter 8

**Hello hello! Ok long time no see I know...i'm so very sorrry I was watching Jou jou romantica and having noosebleeds it was very intense forgive my lazineesss! This chapters going to be short its only 1,726 words so yeah. Its not going to be great but it is important and needed for the whole story so...lets get this show on the road!  
-I do not own Vampire knight  
-Please excuse any mistakes that i missed proof reading  
-enjoy!  
Bree! :3**

**Chapter 8  
Night of Verity**

Mayumis eyes blanked and she stood there doll like at the heinous words.  
"How?" Mayumi asked her voice barely above a whisper  
"I told you already" Aido said concern hinting his voice as he walked forward to Mayumis still figure.  
"How" Mayumi repeated eyes still fazed and blurred  
"I told you" Aido replied.  
Reaching out Aido grabbed Mayumis hand and pulled her close to him her head resting just beneath his heart. Wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her slightly Aido spoke "Don't worry". His voice sounded like Honey in Mayumis ears "No that's not what I meant" Mayumi spoke at last and pushed herself softly away from Aido.  
Mayumi looked up her eyes showed hints of sadness and hints of being in a trance "I meant how did I become a vampire?" Mayumi asked the question even though she had a hint what the answer was.  
Aidos eyebrows lifted "You weren't born one?" He asked  
"Answer my question" she responded  
"You can either be born one or created" He responded .

Mayumis voice was meek as she asked the dreaded question "How?"

Aido narrowed his eyes "You would have to get bitten by a vampire and then drink the blood of that same vampire so you don't succumb to level E"

Mayumis head began to swim  
_"You must be thirsty drink"  
_Her knees buckled and before she could fall Aido swiftly pulled her to his body again.  
"Aido am I just a monster?" Mayumi asked her voice shaky "No" Aido replied laying her down on the bed and facing her.  
Aido looked at Mayumis tear streaked face.

_'Monster?' _Aido thought but just by looking at

Her eyes  
her lips  
her face  
"Baka!" Flicking Mayumis head Aido broke the tense aura "You may be conniving, strong and powerful!" Aido stated loudly eyes closed  
"But…" Aido opened his eyes and blinked twice. Mayumis face was blushing and her eyes were wide with interest. Smiling Aido continued "But I have never seen a monster this beautiful and I never own monsters"  
**...**

Mayumis façade went back up immeadeatly.  
"Huh-ah!" Aido exclaimed as he got thrown onto his back on the bed. Vines wrapped around his arms and legs spreading him and strapping him to the bed.  
"Mayumi Let-!" Aidos voice trailed off and his eyes lowered as he felt his consciousness slip away "let…me…go" Aido managed to say.  
Smiling slightly Mayumi climbed on top of him "Don't take his energy" She ordered the vines while brushing Aidos face with her hand, looking back at him she smirked making Aidos eyes go wide.  
Ice began to form on the vines "Tsk that won't work" Mayumi said grabbing his face.  
In a blink of an eye the Ice broke off of the vines leaving Aido powerless.  
"Own?" Mayumi repeated with a chuckle "Ha don't get ahead of yourself" Mayumi said her eyes glowing faintly.  
Leaning in Mayumi kissed Aido roughly  
_'What? What the hell's going on?'_ Aido thought franticly as he felt the vines slither up his leg.  
_'Is she taking charge? This is so out of character for –'_

"Mmm" Aido moaned against Mayumis lips as he felt Mayumis warm hand touch his nipple.  
Breaking the kiss Mayumi looked down at Aido whose face was red from her touch and the vines wrapping hem selves _other _places and whose eyes were half open due to pure pleasure.  
Leaning close to his ear Mayumi whispered seductively "Who owns who now?" She said chuckling and biting his ear lightly.  
_"Nnn ahh Mayumi…" _Aidos voice was hot low and very suggestive.  
Mayumis face blushed as she heard her name being called like that.  
_'It hasn't been called like that in a while…' _Mayumi thought a look of horror crossed over her face as she slowly released his ear.  
Covering her face with the normal look she got off of Aido and released him.  
"Go" Mayumi told Aido bluntly  
"What? You can't just leave me like this!" Aido said sitting up "Like what" Mayumi asked bluntly looking over. Aido blushed furiously covering his crotch area with his hands "Never mind….night!" He said loudly running out.

Mayumis body vibrated when she shuddered against the bed. "Shiki…created me?" Mayumi asked aloud staring at the roof of her bed, obscuring her view she raised her hand and looked at the palm, scars of old cuts still lingered there mocking her that she would never be able to cut again.  
"I hate you Shiki…" she stated aloud "but that night I will remember always" she said closing her eyes and remembering….

"_Ma...YU...MI" Shiki groaned her name as he increased his speed. _

Mayumis face blushed as she thought of his touch remembering that night as if it happened yesterday.  
"Can I really call what Shiki did _that _when I enjoyed it?" Mayumi asked herself aloud, her body growing warm and her stomach feeling weird as she kept on remembering.

Aido looked through the door listening intently thinking _'Do what baka? Come on talk! What did Shiki do?' _So far Aido found out that Shiki made her a Vampire which Aido thought was pretty convenient; in his eyes he probably never would be able to…"visit" her. Aido slapped himself _'Don't be a pervert!' _Aido pouted at himself _'It really isn't my fault though it's hers for being so…fine…'_ Aido slapped himself again  
_'PERVERT!-'_

"Rape…" Mayumis word snapped Aido out of self discipline.

"Can I call what Shiki did rape?" Mayumi finally said it; a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she finally acknowledged what happened.  
_'No it wasn't' _Mayumi said finally admitting to herself. Lazily Mayumi wrapped the blanket around herself and drifted off to sleep.

Aidos eyes were wide and his face sculpted with shock, jealousy filled him but what could he have done. It's not like he could force Shiki to give Mayumi her virginity back (although if it were possible he would). Slowly Aido closed the door and made his way back to his room where Kain was asleep.

"What do I do?"

Mayumi woke up rather groggy. Getting off of her bed she went to the bathroom that contained a stand shower, toilet, sink and mirror in Mayumis eyes it was nothing special it looked like a normal bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she found her refection rather different. Of course her hair was still lavender and long but it was the beginning of night (what we call morning) and she looked like a model.

Her mint eyes seemed to sparkle, her pale skin looked like porcelain and not one hair was out of place. Mayumi blinked in surprise as she stepped to the mirror and climbed on the counter to get a better view.

Her eyelashes were long and thick. Mayumi sighed as she jumped off "It looks like I changed" she stated to herself in an exhausted tone. Pulling up her hair in a bun she slipped on the shower cap and took off her clothes.

As she was about to step into the shower a voice rang within the small space "I-I wouldn't say that your l-lips are still the sa-same". Mayumi turned around fully naked and not shocked with a boring look on her face she faced Aido with her façade "And what exactly are you doing?"  
"Showing you who owns who" Aido said stuttering.

Mayumi observed Aido who was in gray boxers and a white T-shirt, he was obviously nervous.

Smirking slightly Mayumi spoke "I told you I own you" Aido blushed as he remembered last night.

"_Well it seems you got tamed last night" Kaname Kuran spoke as he and Aido watched the TV showing a replay of last night. "President Kuran this-this-""Is not what I meant by when I said you are her master" Kaname said interrupting and finishing Aidos sentence. _

"_President!" Aido yelled in response to Kanames words "Show her her place" Kaname simply said "Kaname-sama that really is stupid" Aido said. Kaname sighed "Well if she doesn't belong to you then I guess any one could take her. For example Senri Shiki"_

Aido nervously stepped up to Mayumi. Vines quickly shot at him.  
_Ding  
_In an instant the vines were turned into ice and were broken, ice held Mayumi to the wall "Let me go" Mayumi said bluntly "No" Aido replied in the same tone of voice.

"Let me go"  
"No"  
"Let me go"  
"No"  
"Let me go"  
"No" _"No"_

Mayumis eyes widened as she found herself in a very familiar scenario. Her breathe became quick and raspy as she started reliving the memory.

"L-let me go" Mayumi rasped Aidos eyes widened as he saw a tear tail Mayumis face. Aido immediately broke the ice but instead of standing upright and walking away Mayumi began to fall forward catching her and holding her in a bridal position. Aido called her name loud "Mayumi?!" But it didn't seem to reach her ears.

"_No"_

"Shiki-kun please let me go" Mayumi sobbed her voice weak. At her own words she was pulled back into reality in the arms of Aido. Emotions guided her actions as she held onto Aido burying her face in his chest as she cried silently.

Aido was in shock _'Oh my gosh…I just made her relive that moment…I'm horrible!' _Aido thought guilt taking hold of him, wrapping his arms around her Aido slid to the floor and bringing her lips to her ear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Aido said squeezing the crying form in his arms.

Mayumi calmed down and sat up putting her legs on either side of Aido and looking up at his face "Please don't do that" Mayumi begged silently "I won't" Aido said.

"Do you know?" she asked "Do you know what happened?" Mayumi asked again clarifying the question even though Aido already knew.

"Yes" He replied. Mayumi frowned and looked away, a cold hand making it look back at its owner "Those lips are the same I don't expect them to smile much, just don't let them frown" Aido spoke.

That night (morning) they shared a deep meaningful kiss.

**Weeellll how did you like it? I hope you liked it although i didn't really feel for it I thought it was good but that dosn't really matter soes it? Its all about what you think. So review, critisize and (maybe) brag (Plleeeeaassse :3). So for this chapter I looked over for mistakes finding some I corrected I really hope i didn't miss any i'm horrible at grammar and spelling but you know what i tried.**

**Verity:truth**

**ATTTENTTTIIOOONN  
Its going to be really hard for me to update nowadays since i'm starting highschool and am going to have to comute through manhattan plus i will have to do homework and art work I will update as much as i can but for now please continue following andd have a good week!  
**

**_apricot cream whips_ for all! (seriously hose things are tassstttyyyy!)  
Have a great week  
-Bree! :3**


End file.
